<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Till death do us part by QuellThePain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340139">Till death do us part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuellThePain/pseuds/QuellThePain'>QuellThePain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attachment Disorder, Author apologizes for shitty writing, Bipolar Disorder, Congenital analgesia, Depression, F/M, GODDAMN HES GOT A LOT OF DISORDERS I FEEL BAD, Nasty cheek wound, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, Smut, Social Anxiety, Tourette's Syndrome, Yandere, deTECTIVE READER, im going to hell, join me to the gates of hell, psychotic killer, yandere ticci toby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuellThePain/pseuds/QuellThePain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s fallen head over heels for you detective, and that passion you had to capture him went double for him. </p><p>Tobias doesn’t ever want to let you go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Together at last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving slowly and groggily, you lifted your head. A huge blanket covered your body to keep you warm. A very welcoming feeling invaded your senses. But that feeling left as soon as it appeared. You quickly jolted upright. "What the hell..." you murmured holding the side of your head. Still tired. The sudden movements you made caused the stirring headache. </p><p> </p><p>The room you were in was unfamiliar. The mattress you laid on was unfamiliar— the only thing that was familiar was the plentiful pictures scattered across the walls of the room. It was you, all of them, each a different angle. Some with you in your uniform arresting someone, others with you in casual wear. It was sick to not have known of these pictures being taken. But what really worried you was the person who was behind said camera.</p><p> </p><p>You'd find out soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to get out of here." The obvious statement allowed you to move yourself off the mattress. Once your feet were firmly planted on the ground you nearly fell, feeling extremely weak, like you haven't walked for more than a day. Using the wall to stabilize your body you gritted you're teeth, feeling like crap. A slur of curse words left your mouth as you left the room, letting the wall guide and hold your weight.</p><p> </p><p>The hallway of this house was unfamiliar, but didn't encourage you, it felt more like a cabin. The wood and scent of nature was evident.</p><p> </p><p>"He—"</p><p> </p><p>You cut yourself off. Taking back the 'hello?' Alerting your presence wouldn't be smart, the person who kidnapped you might be here. First thing first was to leave, get back to the police station, tell your partner off for not alerting everyone of your missed day on the job. You never missed a day. That should have made at least one of them worried. Maybe this was a sign to finally take those vacation days when you got back.</p><p> </p><p>Moving down the hall, carefully you crouched low before peeking around the corner. A kitchen and living room were where the front door was. The only obstacle in your way was the person in the kitchen. It was a male, average height roughly about 5'8, messy brown hair, a nasty scar on his cheek. Wait... this description...</p><p> </p><p>=====</p><p> </p><p>"You seriously still worked up over that case? You know that he's part of the imaginative teens out there. It's too unreal to believe you'll find someone like that." Y/N's partner Rob laughed while sipping on a cup of his daily coffee. Y/N tucked a strand of her</p><p>H/C hair behind her ear. An irritated expression she had dissipated, she now sighed. "I believe he's existed at some point." She tossed the file on the desk. Tobias Erin Rogers. The file only had his name, his features, and family's name, and a few people who reported to have seen him. Of course any record of him online was completely erased, as if his birth hadn't existed. The only trace of him was on fandom websites created by horror fanatics.</p><p> </p><p>Creepypasta.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N rubbed her temple to sort out her thoughts. She contemplated on whether to drop the file completely, let it go, focus on her reliable work. Impossible. Once she latches onto a case she doesn't let it go until she catches whoever it was the people reported have attacked them. It was her job to arrest sick bastards like this. As her honor as detective she'd catch him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll find him Rob."</p><p> </p><p>=====</p><p> </p><p>Now it seemed you'd been found instead. There was no doubt about it, this was who you were after. His features were distinct. Even if you felt stupid about it, you still researched him on those creepypasta sites. It gave a lot of information. Too much. It seemed too good to be true. But those drawings... it felt nothing compared to seeing the scar in real life. He scratched at the wounded cheek, re-opening the scabs, not flinching at the pain he inflicted on himself.</p><p> </p><p>When the blood trickled along his cheek onto the sandwich he was making he furrowed his brows. With a frown he scowled pounding the table aggressively. "Fu- FUCK! FUCK!! FUCK!!" He stuttered, gripping his messy locks to get a grip on his damn stuttering and anger. By watching him you could tell he had very bad mood swings. Easily letting small things upset him. On top of that, his violent twitching made these terrible cracking noises. God. Seeing him felt like someone straight out of a horror movie came to life.</p><p> </p><p>A choice was laid out in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>You could leave your position and tackle him to arrest him now to get it over with, or leave for back up. The choice was obvious. As much as it pained for you to say, you needed backup. Right now as you were your body was too weak to even stand properly, your legs felt like straight up jelly.</p><p> </p><p>With your choice carefully chosen you stood up. Getting up was a struggle, you noisily hit your side against the wall you hid behind.</p><p> </p><p>He heard you.</p><p> </p><p>"I kno-know you're there detective~" he cooed, snickering afterwards. Your presence had made his bad mood vanish in an instant. "If you had stayed quiet you might have had a chance of escaping, or maybe, you wanted to be found?" His footsteps got closer. Crouched low on the ground you held your breath, wishing you could turn invisible, unrealistically wishing hadn't helped. His dirty worn out boots were now in front of you. Forcing yourself you met his gaze. Upon closer inspection you now saw the dark bags under his eyes, the gruesome scar, and his eyes which looked at you with such passion. He leaned down to meet your height. The stench of blood invaded your nostrils, it was a scent you were familiar with, your job was to go on homicide cases after all.</p><p> </p><p>"I was hoping to bring you some food Wh-when you woke up. Looks like that plans shot down..." He pouted a bit before smiling. "You can still eat in the kitchen." He stuck his hand out to caress your cheek. You backed away before he could. "What are you doing?" A sudden fear planted itself in you now remembering how you woke up. Those pictures of yourself you saw before scattered on the wall in that room, it was most likely that Tobias did it. Murder wasn't the only thing you were worried about now.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed shocked that you'd actually avoid his touch. After all that trouble to bring you here when you were so desperately searching for him, you should be ecstatic. His outstretched hand clenched into a fist. He remained still. Keeping his narrowed eyes trained on you. "I'm just worried, after all you fell so easily like a newborn deer." He made it sound like an obvious thing. "Did you not piece that together De—Tec—tive." He drawled out making you feel a little pissed off at the way it sounded.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobias, you need to—"</p><p> </p><p>He cut you off immediately. "Toby. Call me Toby." He corrected you. It was strange, but you'd comply for now. "Toby, you need to understand that this is not okay." His earlier clenched fist relaxed and he let it drop on his thigh. "I helped you out, and you don't even thank me? Yo-you're kind of selfish Y/N, but I like that about you too. I can accept your faults." A shiver was sent down your spine. The way he smoothly talked to you as if this was a completely fine thing to do, and that no consequences could lead from it, in fact he expected to be rewarded for his sick behavior. "Helped me?" He nodded lapping at the inside of his cheek wound with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"You called out for me in the woods. I was going to kill you... but..." He put on a warm smile reminiscing on the memory. "I couldn't. You were so passionate on finding me, tha-that determined gaze was amazing, so eventually I—" You cut him off. "I was out there to arrest you! For killing those innocent—" He snarled, pounding his fist on the wall next to both of you. "Don't. Interrupt. Me." He twitched violently, the anger in his eyes seemed ready to turn into bloodlust at any given moment. He huffed. "I hate it when people interrupt me, it's so annoying, it makes me feel itchy." He scratched at his wound on his cheek making you cringe. He pulled back some of the skin while doing so. No reaction, he hadn't felt any of the pain, it was confusing.</p><p> </p><p>"Now look what you've done. I've forgotten what I was telling you."</p><p> </p><p>You bit your bottom lip. "You said eventually you did something." He brightened up, now remembering. "Paying close attention? I like that." His grin was more childish not suiting him at all. "Eventually I followed you, to see if you were worth my time. Oh boy, we-were you ever." He swooned. "Everything started to make sense. Yo-you made sense. The way you carried out your justice was swift, you put your everything into a case, and for me to be on the receiving end of that passion." He trembled feeling a wave a pleasure roll through him. It disgusted you.</p><p> </p><p>"Then let me carry out my justice, let me arrest you."</p><p> </p><p>"Temp-tempting  offer." Toby stuttered and stood back up, looming above you. "No thanks. Having you here will be better than being stuck in some boring old place." He stuck his hand out to yank you up to your feet with ease. "Ooo, if you think about it, it's like I'm arresting you instead!" He pulled you closer having your body up against his to whisper in your ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Should I go get some handcuffs~?"</p><p> </p><p>Sticking out your hands on his chest you pushed him away. Fucking disgusting. Everything about him screamed that he needed to be locked up for good. "No." Firmly you stood your ground, no matter how badly your legs wanted to cave in. "No?" He snickered. "I guess the handcuffs would be too much, unless you're into that sort of thing." He wiggled his eyebrows earning a disgusted look from you. "Don't wo-worry so much, this place isn't that bad. You'll get used to it." You didn't want to get used to it. That was the farthest thing you ever wanted to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you still sleepy?" His hand reached for yours making you tense up. He noticed you go rigid, he let out a sigh, "you-you'll get used to me too." Gripping your hand tightly he refused to let you deter him from his fantasies. Lifting your hand he kissed it, his lips were chapped and the blood from his cheek stained your hand. A wave of disgust swept through you. It was the opposite for him. Your skin was smooth to the touch compared to his, and your confident voice nearly made his heart tremble. In his eyes you were perfection, and perfection wasn't allowed to be shared.</p><p> </p><p>"Till death do us part."<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Infatuation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fixing wounds Detective!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m a terrible writer, but those who are actually reading this crap... bless</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long have you been here? You wondered. It pained you, being here, with this psychopath. Each day was pretty much repetitive, following a weird schedule that Toby managed to do daily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toby would wake you at 10 am if you weren't already up for breakfast. He wasn't that good of a cook, it’d always taste burnt. After food he'd force you to snuggle on the couch with him. An hour or so he'd leave after locking you up to go kill, or you assumed since he always came back with blood caked on his hatchets. You wondered why he hadn't killed you yet. You came up with a simple reason. He was desperate for affection- his disorders trapped him in this belief that you actually wanted this, wanted him. But Tobias was wrong. Just because you searched for him for a case didn't mean you wanted to involve yourself in a forced relationship. Don't get it wrong, you had tried escaping, but you were so far in these goddamn woods, too far from people, that he had captured you easily. He was angry at first when you were caught. For a moment he considered cutting off your feet to keep you from escaping, it scared you, so you told him you wanted to see and surprise him. That had made him happy, then he played it off as you just wanting to be playful. He'd believe any bullshit that came out of your mouth as long as it was something that pulled you two into being this cute happy couple. After that day he never allowed you to walk around the cabin freely when he was gone. Saying things like, "I do-don't want you to get hurt. There's wolves, bears, and other creatures out there.", or, "you don't have a reason to leave. I can provide for us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were trapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully he hadn't forced to have sexual intercourse with you. He had tried to get you to lean into it, but your excuse was, "I'm on my period..." or "I'm tired." Clearly he had the sense not to rape you. For the sake of his fantasies being perfect. Which was a huge relief, but there was a limit to how long that would last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Tonight, he came back, unusually angry. He knocked down a few things over, wrecking the kitchen area. "THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He shouted. When you peeked from over the couch you saw Toby, his torso bled  from a stab wound. Looked nasty. Of course he hadn't been in pain due to his Congenital insensitivity to pain. A rare condition, and one of his many disorders. "WHEN I GE-GE-GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE'S DEAD! THAT SMILING PIECE OF SHIT!!" This was your cue to leave. Him being angry didn't bode well for you. Getting of the couch you were ready to dip until the rope around your wrists pulled you back to the couch. The couch slightly moved scraping the wooden floor, alerting the angry killer. "WHAT NOW- Oh, oh, Y/n... I forgot you were there." His tone changed. That's right. He was extremely bi-polar. You sometimes forgot, but his constant mood swings reminded you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked towards the couch, leaving a trail of blood on the floor behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could sit down next to you, you stopped him with your palm. "Stop." He eyed you, giving you a confused angry look, you had no right to tell him to stop. "You'll get blood all over the couch." You pointed at his torso. When he saw the wound he looked surprised, "Shit. I didn't know he managed t-t-to hit me." Even if he couldn't feel the pain losing that much blood could kill him. That would probably help you escape... no, no matter how badly you wanted to leave letting someone die was the same as committing a murder. You'd never stoop that low. "I'll clean up and come back." You grabbed his arm before he could leave. Yeah right, as if his twitching would allow him do a good job of fixing a wound like that. "Let me, I know my way around a medical kit." It was true. Everyone that worked as a police officer had to learn, for emergencies of course. Some were better than others. You were decent at it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toby stared at you, feeling a tug at his heart strings, you always managed to give him this warm sensation. She loves me. She want's me. She cares. Soft whispers of different volumes spoke up in his head. Shit, he was so good at tuning them out. The voices never left him alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay." He leaned down to untie the rope tied around your wrists. The action caused some more blood to spill from his side. "Toby, don't bend too much, your wound." The concern in your tone made him feel jittery. Had you finally gotten used to this situation? Did you finally accept Him? This pleased him far beyond belief to think of how you were his, emotionally. Just your voice could cancel out the unnecessary ones in his head. You were just being a decent human being, not thinking too much on how he might've been taking your tone and actions. The bathroom was down the hall, that much you knew, from being here for so long. You guided him to the bathroom, letting him sit on the lid of the toilet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>First you pulled the first aid kit out of the mirror cabinet setting it on the edge of the sink. Next you grabbed the hem of his jacket and shirt, "Lift your arms." He complied. You peeled the hoodie and shirt off of his body with ease, getting a better look of the wound. Luckily not too deep to puncture any organs. It would get infected if left alone. You turned the sink on using a paper towel to clean the blood off of his body. He was so pale, he had some muscle, enough to know out powering him wasn't in option for any future escapes. Finishing up you moved on to Hydrogen peroxide to clean the wound. The fizzing it made hurt about anyone you knew, besides Toby, he just stared at you. A very easy patient that couldn't feel pain. That was convenient. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You locked eyes with Toby, your (E/C) eyes were warm and inviting to him. No words came out of his mouth. Your hands traveled to his chest, sliding up to go behind his neck. You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, pulling yourself closer to him. Slowly. Both your chests were now pressed against each other. "Toby." The way you had said his name sent his mind reeling. He licked his chapped lips. When you settled yourself down on his lap, he stilled, letting you do as you pleased. This all felt unreal. You straddled him rolling your hips against his, grinding against Toby, feeling the warmth build in his crotch. Excitement. Leaning forward you panted his name in his ear, begging. "Toby... please.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Toby." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You assertively said his name for the third time, pulling him out of the trance he was in. "I finished wrapping your wound, it should be good just don't overexert yourself and re-open it.", "Ah... Okay." His reaction was slow and unsure. You called his name numerous times before when you had finished. His eyes had seemed distant, the daydreaming kind, but to ignore his surroundings? He must've lost a lot of blood. “Get something to eat before sleeping.” You put the medical kit back where you found it and washed your hands. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Distracted by having your hands under the sink Toby got up to wrap his arms under your arms. “Thank you.” You froze at his sudden touch. He seemed to be shaking. It wasn’t just his twitching, it was something else. This reminded you of the time one of your family members desperately held you. They had been in the war,  thoughts lingering, so they saw things that weren’t there, people that weren’t there. You were positive it wasn’t the same, but since he had schizophrenia there was something that had to have bothered him in a similar way.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hmm, hmm~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hummed a small tune. Shutting the sink off with a squeak; the sound hadn’t bothered him a bit. The humming however allowed him to relax as he stuffed his face in the crook of your neck. Thank god he had his mask on so that a blob of blood wouldn’t smudge all over your shoulder. His weight got heavier the longer you hummed making you put your weight plus his on the edge of the sink. “Tobias...” He hadn’t responded. Looking in the mirror in front of you, you saw his eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. For once you felt at peace. Knowing he was asleep meant— oh my god. This was your chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inhaling some air you pushed yourself off the edge of the sink then using your back to carry him to the bedroom that had pictures of you. Putting him down on the mattress you noticed how comfortable he looked. In fact, it was the first time you’ve seen him sleep. Toby always stayed in the living room watching tv while you slept in here. Anyways this was the perfect time to leave. You promised yourself during your stay here that you’d take those vacations days once you got back. And you sure as hell would go far, very far. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Searching the room your clothes you came here in weren’t found. That’s right, you had worn one of his shirts and boxers, much to your displeasure. He refused to buy you or get any of your clothes enjoying how his looked on you. Sick fuck. Rummaging through the dresser you snatched his jeans Shimmying the pants up your legs, tying it with a belt when you finished. They were really baggy. Leaning over you rolled the bottom up to expose your feet and ankles, for room to run without tripping over yourself. Now for shoes. You curled your toes on the carpet floor feeling awkward. <br/><br/></p>
<p>When you turned around ready to search Tobys eyes were open, staring, straight at you. It looked like he couldn’t move. Sleep paralysis. Fuck this noise. Fuck shoes. A quick turn on your heel and you were out the bedroom, not waiting for him to break out of his damn sleep paralysis. At least now you understood why he refused to sleep. Out of the house you kept running, not caring about rocks or twigs stabbing into the bottom of your feet. <br/><br/></p>
<p>You were running on Adrenaline.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. B I T C H</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Around deaths corner</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have too much time on my hands lately, writing this is kinda fun. Also schizophrenia sounds terrible— if you go on YouTube there’s audio for it police have made to show you a glimpse of what it sounds like for them. I can’t imagine hearing that everyday. It’s different for everyone that has it of course.</p><p>⚠️ THIS CHAPTER HaS themes such as Rape, and if uncomfortable it’s probably advised to leave this chapter ⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had no clue where you were going, you just took off running. Bare feet aching at the forest floor stabbing you relentlessly. This may have been the hugest mistake you’ve ever made. To run  away from a killer who knew the forest better, and who knew how angry he’d be this time. Maybe angry enough to cut your feet off. The thought made you shiver unpleasantly. </p><p> </p><p>”(Y/N)!”</p><p> </p><p>Toby had shouted from far away. He must’ve left the cabin as soon as he woke up. Shit, shit, shit. Each step you were taking crunched against leaves and twigs. Might as well be throwing a light party for him to find you. This really sucked. “THAT WASN’T N-NICE OF YOU, LEAVING ME LIKE THAT!” He sounded angry, really, really angry. Not a good sign for you. These woods were so dark that at times you felt like you could see a pair of eyes stalking you, it only increased your anxiety of Toby catching you at any moment. ‘LEAVE ME ALONE’, ‘GO AWAY’ those words were what you had desperately wanted to scream back, but you knew better than to blatantly reveal your location. You ran in a straight line, not having any idea of where to go. When you felt like you were making progress all of it was shot down by the running steps behind you. Toby. His hatchet landed on a tree you ran past, almost like he was aiming for your head. “STOP. FUCKING. RUNNING!” Like that would make anyone want to stop?! What absolute idiot would want to get themselves killed after he just threw a hatchet! “Get away from me!” You shouted trying to run faster than you were now. <br/><br/></p><p>It wasn’t long before Toby leaped at you, tackling you down to the ground. He forced you to flip over and face him as he straddled your hips to keep you from escaping again. You thrashed helplessly against his grip. “stop, just STOP IT.” He held his other hatchet dangerously close to your throat. Making you stop all your movements in an instant. “That’s a good girl.” He hummed. Moving one of his hands to brush back the hair that had gotten in your face. “Ple..ase.. let me go.” You begged. Feeling drained of all your dignity. “Let you go?” He laughed. “Why would I ever do that. Y-yo-you  know How much you mean to me, so for you to run away right in front of me. It hurt my feelings (Y/N).” He said with a cold expression in his eyes. It felt like your death would be coming soon. It would probably be better for you to accept it, rather than cry and beg. You shut your eyes. You wouldn’t cry and let the sicko enjoy your tears, you’d... give up. Waiting for his hatchet to come down on your neck. But the blow never happened. Instead you felt your stomach exposed to the cool air. Horrified your eyes shot open to see one of his hands exploring your torso. Your shirt was lifted high enough to expose you (f/c) bra. Toby was focused he even took his glove off to feel you against his palm, your soft skin against his rough calloused hand. For him it was a dream, for you it was a nightmare. <br/><br/></p><p>“You’re so soft...”<br/><br/></p><p>He mumbled hypnotized by your beauty. Oh hell no. You thrashed against him this only made him roughly pinch your torso. “Ah!” You hissed at him and the pain. He seemed pleased by the noise you made. Toby had  no idea what pain felt like, so to see your face scrunch up the way it did, he got a gist of its unpleasantries. Good. A way for you to understand how he felt when you left his side. “Tobias stop—“ His hand wrapped around your neck stopping the rest of the sentence. “Toby. It’s Toby.” He growled. You felt him involuntarily twitch afterwards. Without warning he leaned down to smash his lips hungrily against yours. You could practically taste metal from his bloody wound on his cheek. He tried to use his tongue, but was rejected by your pursed lips. With his other hand on your torso he pinched it harshly again making you gasp, opening your mouth in the process. He took this chance to stick his tongue in. Ungracefully kissing you. Clearly having no experience with it, just wanting to explore every inch of you. Helpless. You hated this feeling, just as much as this disgusted one, being on the forest floor pinned by a serial killer who claimed to love you. When his lips and tongue finally parted from you he licked his lips causing you to cringe. His hand even left your neck to reach down to your bra. “Stop it.” His movements froze to look over at you. Finally having enough common sense to know what he was doing wrong. “I’m so stupid! I hadn’t even considered your fe-fee-feelings in this.” Did you hear him correctly? Did you actually get a psychopath to actually understand? “Being in the woods isn’t right, You’re getting dirty. I’ll bring us back to the cabin.” Your hopeful feeling shattered when he lifted you off the ground. Scooping you into his arms. Involuntarily you curled up when in his arms, wanting to hide instinctively. </p><p> </p><p>You were so fucked; figuratively and about to be, literally. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>